


The Damned

by orphan_account



Category: Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Slow Burn, Werewolf Mates, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James and Jason, two men that absolutely hate each other. Well it's more so James hating Jason for reasons he can't control and Jason just taking it out of understanding.Despite this however it doesn't stop James from saving Jason after they get into a supposedly accidental car crash. What saves Jason's life starts to cost him his humanity.Also on Wattpad
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've previously posted some chapters of this on Wattpad. I'm posting this on here because I think this will be better suited on archive. I don't plan on posting my stories on two different websites that often or at all so this should be rare. 
> 
> ~Enjoy

My Name is James Alan Hetfield. I'm 24 and I'm in the best band in the world Metallica. For the past couple of years however my life has been a living hell.

I know I shouldn't complain. I'm in Metallica, I get to play songs that I love and meet musicians that I love. I have more money than I know what to do with. But my story at least in the recent years has felt like a continuous hell that I can't get out of.

This all started about two years ago in October of 1985. Everything was wonderful we had released two albums "Kill em All" and "Ride the lighting" we planned on releasing a third one titled "Master of Puppets". That's not all that made it wonderful. I had a lovely girlfriend named Evelyn that was my last real relationship. And Cliff was alive.

We had a gig at this small club downtown. For some stupid reason I decided to walk alone in the dark Virginian night back to mine and Evelyn's apartment.

I heard this strange noise coming from the woods but I paid it no mind. I kept on walking and I felt this sharp horrible pain in my chest and the feeling of air fleeting from my body. I thought I was going to die. That was when my life started going to shit thanks to something I didn't think existed.

It grew worst, sometime after Evelyn left me then everything went crashing down when Cliff died.

I don't know how I managed to not let my anger and rage consume me. Though I almost failed so many times. I never take my shirt off any more. Making sure I don't show my chest. It's so hard for me to control my anger unlike before I really like to keep to myself.

Now I have something rather someone that happens to be the topping on a very big cake. Jason Newsted. Or Newkid I don't give a fuck.

He is the worst, he's Metallica's new bassist and Cliff's replacement. It felt so wrong getting a new bassist to replace our brother and friend.

The guy looks up to us and I can tell he really wants to be apart of Metallica and not just band wise. But we haven't made it that easy. Don't plan to.

What do I hate about him exactly? He's has this annoying brown hair stupid ocean blue eyes. He likes the most dumbest music. He sounds nothing like Cliff. Playing with him doesn't feel the same. He has a goofy ass smile and annoying ass voice. He looks very good in those tight black pants. That's gay Hetfield very gay.

Jason is too nice to the fans. He's understanding and caring unlike me. Jason knows we can't stand him but yet he never says anything when we insult him. That pisses me off why can't he get angry and leave. Cliff wouldn't have put up with our shit. That's my biggest problem he's not Cliff and he's never going to be.

Now it's just me and Jason sitting alone in the practice studio waiting for those late jackasses to get here. I bet they're hungover or coked up somewhere. I would have been hungover too especially now that it's it's been a little over year since it happened. But the last time I was shit face drunk so many people could have died because of my wrath.

It feels so awkward in this room sitting alone with him. I haven't even been able to come up with a good insult. Damn!

I can see Jason causally looking at me from the corner of his eye while reading his magazine. I can smell his lingering fear. Good he should be afraid. But a small part of me doesn't want that to be. I know if he or anyone else found out my dark secret they'd all leave.

Why should I give a shit if Jason leaves that's a good thing. He's not the worst company but still.

"You good Newkid?" I ask him catching his eyes.

He looks away in the other direction. "Yeah I'm fine James." Jason says as if nothing bothering him.

"Let's do something I'm fucking bored." I say.

Jason looks at me with a shocked expression. It's like he's surprised I asked him or that I'm not insulting him. Well he should be.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks moving that stupid ass curly hair behind his ear.

"Let's just jam until those bastards get here. If your slow ass can keep up."

Jason nods in agreement not responding to my insult which at this point doesn't surprise me.

We start playing whiplash. I roll my eyes at his headbanging it always distracts me. I bet in 20 years there will be tons of pictures of me looking at him headbanging like I'm infatuated or gay.

I'm able to hear footsteps during this loud music. Most people couldn't do that but unfortunately I'm not like most people anymore. Of course Lars and Kirk show up right before we start another song. They're wearing sunglasses like the dimly lit room is going to blind them.

"It's about time you two got here you made me and Newsted sit here all by ourselves for about two hours." I say feeling annoyed.

The two jackasses don't even respond to me they just go to their instruments. It doesn't take a genius to tell their fucked up.

It's been like this for about a year now. Lars and Kirk always seem like they're on something to numb the pain. This past year they started taking cocaine. Kinda putting a riff in our relationship because me and Jason don't take drugs. They always hated Jason just like I do anyway.

Kirk seems so different from how he was before. He really beats himself up over Cliff's death. If I didn't know any better it seems like Kirk was in love with Cliff. Every little thing he does proves that might be the case. Though he always acted gay with Lars I can just tell. I really feel bad for the guy.

"We should start practice." Lars tells us.

I roll my eyes. "We already started sometime ago." Jason says softly.

Kirk and Lars give him dirty looks. "I don't think I was talking to you Newkid." Lars spits.

"Yeah Jason you don't have to be a smartass." Kirk says.

I can't control it I laugh. It's too damn funny. Really how is he being a smartass? I know I would have said the same thing but ever since I stopped getting black out drunk I've had to actually listen to my insults because some of them make no sense and to a sane person I sound retarded. Hey! That's probably why Jason always stays quiet because that dick thinks we're retarded.

"What's so funny?" Kirk asks.

I don't say. I'm not on Jason's side and I need to make that clear no matter how stupid Lars and Kirk sound those guys are my friends.

"I was wondering when you two would get here. Playing with Newkid was giving me an aneurysm." I say making the guys laugh.

Jason doesn't find it funny in the slightest giving me an upset and disappointed look. I can smell his sadness but I don't care. I'm trying so hard not to care.


	2. Chapter Two

I'm Jason Newsted. I doubt anyone cares but I'm twenty four and I happen to be Metallica's new bassist.

I love playing bass in Metallica I practiced for a whole week without any sleep just so I could get the job. I was so fucking happy when I joined the band. I mean who wouldn't be it's Metallica.

I knew it wouldn't be easy seeing the circumstances. Cliff didn't just leave he died. The guys can be brutal insulting me,name calling,humiliating me or just making me feel like I don't belong.

They've thrown my shit out of my hotel window once. I was so upset. They've tricked me into letting them use the mini bar in my hotel room I thought was free and made me pay for the 140 dollar bill.

They talk about me behind my back telling everyone I can't play though I clearly can. I'm pretty sure James told everyone he could I was gay. I'm always getting guys coming up to me at the bar asking to take me back to their apartment or some shit.

One of the things I hate the most however is when they insult my songwriting ability. I try to show them songs I wrote but they don't even look at them and denounce them. I wrote most of the songs in Flotsam and Jetsam but the guys in Metallica tell me that doesn't matter because Flotsam is a average underground thrash band trying so hard to be Metallica that isn't going to get anywhere.

I know they're grieving but it's been over a year. This might seem harsh but they have to move on. No matter how hard they want it Cliff is never coming back.

We have a concert later tonight but I'm just sitting in my car on a rather winding Virginian day. thinking about my place in the band. I know I don't belong anyone looking in from the outside could see that.

Yet I want that more than anything. I want James to accept me more than anything. I don't know why it is but I really care about what he thinks. I really admire him and everything he does.

Those rare times when he tells me I do a good job make me happier than it should. He's a really good guy despite how he treats me. I wish James could treat me like how he treats everyone else. I'm starting to get fed up with this whole situation I'm in this band and I'm going to stay and the guys are going to have to accept that.


	3. Chapter Three

The arena is already packed with so many screaming and anxious fans. I'm so excited I love our fans. The backstage area is no different it's filled with very nervous stage crew.

Me and the sound guy Johnny are just having a low key conversation until the concert starts. I'm having a very hard time concentrating however. That's all because of James Hetfield glaring a hole in our direction.

Why does he hate me so much? I try to focus on are conversation but I just can't. Now that I pay attention it seems like James is glaring a hole at Johnny and not me for some reason.

"Hey Jason you should take that shirt off." Johnny says.

What? Please don't let him be gay. Please don't let him be gay. I can't have another man hit on me. The last time a girl showed interest with me was such a long time ago. James rumours really did the trick. I'm so sex deprived I might just give in and kiss a man.

I think I can hear growls and I feel eyes glaring at both of us more intensely. There's no way James should be able to hear us from all the way over there. Why the fuck should he care anyway?

"What for?" I ask.

"Because the chicks will dig it. I know it's been a awhile since you got laid. If they saw what your were packing they'd be all over you." Johnny says winking.

Wow maybe he can actually get me laid and save me from a life of celibacy because of James the cock block.

"That's a great idea Johnny. Why haven't I thought about that?" I say.

I throw my shirt off and get a look of approval from Johnny.

"You are so gonna get laid tonight man." Johnny says cheering me on.

I feel so uncomfortable by James eyes. Me and Johnny finish our conversation and when I walk off James quickly walks up to me.

"Are you really going to go out there shirtless?"

"Yes what's it to you? Do you think I'm gonna still all the attention of the girls from you?" I say.

James laughs. It's rare for him to laugh in my presence unless he's making fun of me. "Maybe you can but I doubt it." He says with a predatory look in his eyes I don't even know if he's aware of.

I decide to drop it and get ready for the set.

~~°~~

James p.o.v:

Why in the hell is that asshole talking to our sound guy upsetting me so much? I'm trying so hard to control my emotions and stop myself from being angry. But **that** side of me won't let me.

One of the many things I hate about this secret of mine is my uncontrollable emotions. I breath in and out trying to calm myself.

I'm supposed to hate or at least strongly dislike Jason. Now I'm getting so pissed off by how happy he seems talking to this guy. Then he says something that makes me want to rip him apart. The guy Johnny asks him to take his shirt off.

What for? What the fuck? Why do I even care.

I shouldn't even be able to hear them. Now they're talking about getting Jason laid. He doesn't need to get laid. James who the fuck cares? I just write it off as me wanting all of the girls to myself. I know it's complete bullshit I haven't had actual sex in awhile cause I'm sick and tired of those bitches asking about the scars on my chest. Or worrying about killing them because of my strength.

Then that bastard takes his shirt off. Why in the fuck did Jason I mean Newkid have to take his shirt off? I thought Newsted was a scrawny guy but he's pretty lean. James stop fucking looking that shit is gay.

Newsted and our sound guy end their conversation and he walks closer to my direction. So I walk up to him. Not because I really want to but because I feel like I have to.

"Are you really going to go out there shirtless?" I ask.

He gives me this bewildered look like he's confused as to how I heard them from all the way down here.

"Yes what's it to you? Do you think I'm gonna still all the attention of the girls from you?" Jason says I'm never calling him Jason to his face.

I laugh. It's rare for me to laugh and not be making fun of him. "Maybe you can but I doubt it." I say.

We play our concert without any problems. Besides Jason's chest being so distracting. I know the girls were very into. They were just begging Jason to fuck them. Pathetic.

I refuse to let that happen though I don't give a shit. Once backstage a pack of groupies swarm around him. Instead of ripping their heads off I do the next best thing.

"Newsted doesn't want you he's gay." I say.

They look at me so shocked and upset. Probably because they

think they can't suck his cock anymore.

Newsted is of course upset and hurt by this but when is he not.

"No I am not." He says.

"Would I lie to you sweet girls." I say gaining their trust. "Now get on out of here." I say sipping a small sip of beer.

The crowd dissipates leaving me and Jason alone. He looks so disappointed.

"You look a little down Newsted." I say smirking pulling out a cigarette.

Jason rolls his eyes. I'm surprised he rarely gives me attitude. "You're such a cock block!" He yells walking off.

I feel absolutely no remorse.


	4. Chapter Four

We had a ton of interviews today and now we somehow all ended up in a club together. 

Yes I'm surprised. The guys usually never let me go anywhere with them. And James rarely drinks anymore. I don't really know why. All we really know is a few months back he got drunk we couldn't find him and when we all went to his how he was laying on the floor and his basement door was broken as if he was locked down there and trying to get out.

Anyway before that Beer was his favorite drink it felt as though he would die without it. If I didn't know any better I would swear he was an alcoholic. Now he drinks only one or two bottles unlike the usual ten. Good for him.

I don't really know what to do with myself. Kirk and Lars are in the back surrounded by a group of sluts begging to get fuck. James in at the other end of the bar sipping a beer.

I feel so alone I haven't gotten laid in such a long time, I feel as though I could die. I almost don't notice a long dark brown man sit down next to me and put his callused hand on my shoulder.

I turn my head in his direction and he smiles at me. "What you like me to buy you a drink?"

I can feel eyes burning a hole in my face. James. "I dunno?" I say almost questioning feeling uncertain.

He orders me a beer anyway. We drink in silence not speaking. "So you here alone?" He asks.

"Nope my fr-band mates are here." I say.

"You're in a band?" He asks.

Did I not just say I was? I nod my head.

"Why am I not surprised a sweet thing like you can probably get whatever he wants." He says biting his lip.

Fuck! He's not straight. What should I do? This always happens. Thanks a lot James.

I put my head in my hands. "Look I'm sure you a sweet guy. You're not so bad looking-" I say before I'm cut off my a pair of lips what the fuck?

Why is the first time I get kissed in months by a guy? What the hell should I don't push him off or kiss back. Yes I am this desperate I'm actually asking that question.

I can see James out of the corner of my eye. He looks so enraged. Honestly his look scares the shit out of me. Do my eyes deceive me or are his eye's flashing red.

In a matter of no time James is up speeding towards us and pulling the guy off of me. Then he's punching him in the face.

"James Stop." I say trying to pull him off.

He punches him again grabs my wrist and drags me out of club.

"Where are you taking me? Let go." I tell him trying to get out of his grip. James doesn't budge however.

James places me in the passenger seat of his car and he starts driving off not saying a word to me.

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask him feeling confused and worried.

James sighs "It's nothing."

I roll my eyes. "How the fuck do you mean nothing? You beat that guy up and dragged me out of the bar for no reason."

"You were acting like a fucking slut. Letting a random ass guy, a guy kiss you. How desperate can you be." James asks me.

I'm completely fed up with this. "I am not a slut. How the hell can you of all people say that to me. Sometimes you fuck Every night. So what if he kissed me I never asked him to. Because of you I haven't been able to get laid in months. He never would have tried that if wasn't for your rumors. So why why does it fucking Matter to you?" 

James keeps looking ahead paying attention to road avoiding my question. Now that I realize it this is the first time actually told him off.

I notice something very alarming. Three motorcycles driving closer and closer to us like it's going to hit us or cut us off.

James drives faster trying to get them off our tail.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask.

"No I don't. Calm down it's probably nothing." 

As soon as he says that however before we can even comprehend what's going on arrows come at us from every direction. 

We're both screaming wondering what's going on. Arrows penetrate so many parts of my body. My chest, shoulder, neck. The pain is unbearable.

My vision is fading. I know I'm going to die. There's so much I wanted to experience. Guess it's too late.

"JASON!" James scream.

I must already be dead he said my name my actual name. I can feel the car flip over and feel the impact come crashing down. At this point I know my fate is sealed. At least I got to hear James voice for the last time saying something I thought would only happen in a distant dream.


	5. Chapter Five

This can't be fucking happening. This can't be fucking real. Jason was just laying into me for acting like a jackass. Now he's laying lifeless on the ground next to the car barely breathing.

Who were those guys? Why did they do this? Why did they have to hurt Jason. I'll find them and I'll kill them. But they're cowards they've probably already gone.

I start crawling out of the car. I feel glass in my leg. But I'll be fine I don't care I have to get to Jason.

I limp over to his lifeless body and I notice something so strange about the arrows. They look very shiny,especially in the moon light. These arrows are sliver. Fuck this attack was meant for me.

I gently place him in my lap. I don't know what to do I can't let him die. I won't let him die. I know he won't make it with his injuries if we go to the hospital.

I feel something wet on my cheeks. I quickly realize those are tears and I'm crying. I haven't cried in months.

"Fuck!" I don't know what to do. 

What if I-No I can't I can't fucking do that. It's a damn curse, I sure as hell didn't want it. I still don't.

But he'd live. He'd be alive. I don't have any other options. The only indication that he's alive are his painful whimpers.

Call me selfish I don't care I won't let him die. 

"You're going to be alright. Soon." I grab his wrist and I roll up his sleeve.

I have to do this. I let my fangs drop and penetrate his wrist. 

I can feel Jason start to stir. "Aghh!"

I won't stop until he's fully healed. His body starts thrashing a little.

"Ahh, Ah, Ahh."

"H-hurts."

I know this is going to change so many things but I refuse to let him die.

I can hear his bones move themselves back in place and the arrows start falling out. All of the cuts and gashes start to close.

"It fucking hurts."

I finally decide to look at him with my inhuman red eyes. I can tell he's scared but I doubt he believes any of this is real.

"J-James?" He asks I still don't answer.

I look at him again and his eyes are a complete golden yellow. 

I let go of his wrist and lick it clean. Then Jason passes out in my arms.

I remove the glass from my leg.I pick Jason up and start carrying him.

I caused this, all of this pain I know I'm going to cause more.


	6. Chapter Six

Darkness. That's all I see. I feel something really soft like a bed. My eyes must be closed. I must have been asleep.

I open my eyes and sit up. I can't remember what happened last night. I know I wasn't drunk. After James threw me in his car and practically kidnapped last night everything is a blur. It must have been a good ass sleep.

I hear these excessively loud snores next to me. It sounds familiar. It must be James. James! Me and James in the same bed and he didn't kick my ass.

"Ugh Newsted shut the fuck up your thinking too loud." James says sounding groggy.

"How the fuck do you know that?" I ask feeling a little annoyed.

James sits up next to me and I notice his shirt is off and I'm wearing his long grey sweater,and both of our pants look like shit. Oh my gosh did we-

"No we definitely did not." James says.

What? I swear I didn't say that out loud. I give him a confused look cuz why shouldn't I?

"Jason you're as easy to read as a children's book. I could tell what you were thinking."

Jason? "You on drugs?" I ask getting a look from him. "You almost never use my first name."

James gives me this weird look."Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah this guy kissed me because you keep on telling everybody I'm gay. You got pissed punched him out and kidnapped me." I say for some reason however I know he's talking about something else.

He has this sad and worried look in his eyes but that disappears. "Yeah well he fucking deserved that."

"Why? Like I said last night why should you care if he kissed me. It's your fault for telling everyone I'm gay anyway. Beside the kiss wasn't that bad." I say.

James gives me this look after the last sentence. It's predatory and it seems like a warning. Almost telling me to back off or shut the fuck up. And I listen.

I'm starting to wonder about what happened after that. Why are we half naked? Why am I in James house and in his bed?

"What happened after that? Why would you let me stay at your place?" I ask.

James looks so conflicted for some strange reason. This whole situation is strange.

"We got into an accident and you fell out due to the impact. My car is totaled but we're fine." James says. I dunno what it is but something tells me he's not being entirely honest. But apart of me tells me he's not going to be so I reluctantly drop it.

"Did you say my name last or something?" I ask.

"Um yeah. Why?" James asks worried again.

"I dunno. I just feel as though you did. That must be why I'm not so bent about the accident because I was so happy you said my name." I say realizing I sound corny as shit.

Instead of James insulting me like normal he smiles. I like it when he smiles it's unusual when it's directed to me however. "I figured you'd say something gay like that."

This feels insane if we got into a tiny accident why is most of my memory gone? I'm not even in bad shape. Whatever I should just get home do who knows for the rest of the day see James at practice in two days so he can treat me like shit again.

"I should go home. I don't want to overstay my welcome." I say.

James looks very worried and alarmed by this. I don't know why. "Sure you want to do that? I mean you did pass out. I should keep an eye on you."

Does he want me to stick around? This is too good to be true. "Maybe for a little while." I say not trying to seem overly excited.

~~°~

We just sit on his bed no really doing anything. I look around his room and I notice so many things. He has so many drawings on his wall pictures of Led Zeppelin, Notebooks scattered on his desks one of his guitars laying next to his bed by his amp.

I've never been in his room before I've always wondered what it would look like. It feels 100 percent like James.

"Newsted you wanna do something looking at the wall all day is going to bore me to death." James says looking at me.

I know what I want. It's something that I've always wanted to happen. "Would you play your guitar for me? Only if you want."

"Sure if that's what you want I'll play for you." James says.

He gets up and brings the guitar closer to him.

"I never thought I'd be giving scrawny little Newsted a private concert in my bedroom no less." James says sounding amused.

He's finally insulted me for the first time today. Maybe there isn't anything wrong with him.

"What do you want me to play for you?" James asks me.

Anything as long as it's you playing it. Too much Jason Too fucking much.

"Anything your cool with." I say.

James rolls his eyes at me. He thinks for a minute before he starts playing something that surprises me. I woke up in love this morning.  
Weird but it was amazing.

"I don't usually play sappy shit so you better enjoy that." James says laying his guitar down.

I'm starting to feel cold so I wrap my arms around my chest. "Ow." I feel this stupid ass pain in my wrist and I don't know why. I go to look at it and James turns around at an alarming rate.

"Something hurting you?" James asks.

For the person that hates my guts or at least strongly dislikes me James has so much care in his eyes.

"Just my wrist. I don't know why though."

James looks so guilty. It must be because of the crash.

"I'm sorry it's my fault you must have injured during the crash." James says looking away from me.

It feels like something more than that. But instead of checking it out I drop it deciding it's probably nothing serious.

James seems so conflicted about something like he has been this whole day. I move up closer to him but I don't try anything because I don't want him to kick my butt. "Cheer up! I'm perfectly fine. It was a bad accident but we both made it out alive. You act like you bit me or something." I say trying to lighten up the mood.

For some reason though my words felt too real. James must have thought so too by the puzzled look he gives me.

"Yeah your right I'm just being a fool." James says trying to seem like nothing is wrong but I can tell something is going on.

~~°~~

James gave me a ride in old beat up truck that he rarely uses.

"Newsted earth to Newsted this is the place you live right?" James says pointing to the house I gave him directions to.

"Yes sorry I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" He asks me.

"I never thought you'd let me stay to night or even step foot in your house."

"Jason I'm not a heartless bastard. You fell out I wouldn't have left you outside."

There he goes saying my real name again. "Maybe I should get hurt more often."

James expression turns more serious. "No you shouldn't." He says looking straight in my eyes. "I know this won't be the last time we're going to hang around each other like this."

What? "What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. You should get inside and go to bed it's getting late." James says the last part like some demand lace with protectiveness.

I do what he says but I have so many questions and I want answers. I don't realize it would be one hellish ride before I got any.


	7. Chapter Seven

What in the living fuck did I do? I cursed him I fucking cursed him.... I had to if not he woulda died.

I know what you're gonna say. "Why the fuck do you care? You hate him." I don't fucking know why. That side of me wouldn't take no for an answer. I wasn't against the idea of "saving him" anyway.

Jason is going to be so different now and I don't even know how to help him. When I saw his yellow eyes last night I knew he was just like me and I can't change that.

I should just come out and say it. I'm a wolf. I don't know what kind all I know is that I'm a wolf with White fur and red eyes and I always turn into a fucking animal on the new moon.

Like I said it all happened two years ago when I was walking home alone and a wolf attacked me. I went to the hospital because well rabies. But they told me I was fine and that I should just keep an eye on it.

Soon after that however I started experiencing insane things. Rapid hair growth, increase in strength, explosive anger and the need to slaughter.

I didn't put two and two together at first. It wasn't until the new moon when I realized what had happened to me. I'll never forget the first time I changed. I can still feel my bones cracking and feeling as though I was being ripped apart. Technically I was and I was being turned into something else.

I don't know too much about myself because I don't want to. I don't know who did this to me but if I saw them I would snap their fucking neck. As far as researching goes. I've rarely done that I know almost all that I want to know.

I'm an animal, I'm dangerous, I only change once a month and the need to kill and ravish is almost unbearable.

I tried so hard to be normal and live a regular life but that was almost impossible. Everyone noticed I was becoming different. The guys wrote it off as stress now they just think I'm an alcoholic asshole. Evelyn thought I was becoming this unstable bastard.

I don't even know how I was able to turn during my time on tours but when there's a will there is a way.

Now I made Jason just like me. If he tried to kill me I wouldn't blame him. Maybe I do care about him more than I let on... maybe not.

There is something about that asshole I can't describe it. But everytime I see him with someone else it angers me. I hate seeing him with groupies. I almost ripped that guy apart last night for kissing him. I was upset with Jason too for letting it happen. Something in my mind told me if I didn't act soon he would have kissed back and I would have lost it.

I kept on having these crazy thoughts to make Jason submit to me or ravishing him after that bar incident. So fucking gay.

Now I can read some of that bastards thoughts. I don't know how and it's not everything just some things especially loud thoughts. It must be due to the bite. It has to be linking us somehow.

Having to lie to him may be one of the hardest things I've had to do. I know I didn't have to but how do you explain to someone. "You almost died at it's all my fault. I bit you to save your life though I claimed I hate you and now you're turning into a fucking animal." He'd never believe that.

It will be a matter of time before he finds out because I'm too coward to tell him.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to watch Teen Wolf for the first time in almost three years to write this chapter. (Forgot how attractive Scott and Derek were. 😳)

_The first thing I_ _do once I get back is take a shower._ _Like an idiot however I accidentally bump and trip into the wall and harshly scrap my arm on the door frame. "Fuck!!" It hurts more then it should. I feel this tingling and burning sensation. I look at my sleeve and notice blood._

 _I'm_ _so alarmed that scrap was not enough to cause that much blood I'm sure of it. My wrist has been hurting since earlier today but I don't even know why._

_I roll up my sleeve and what I see almost makes me want to gag._

_"Ahhhh!" What the fuck? Why do I have bite marks on my arm? James said we were fine and we had almost no injuries. Besides I felt fine. So why is this on my arm?_

_Apart of me tells me to think logical maybe I got cut by something that could make marks like that. Bullshit I'm only trying to believe that because I want to trust James I really do but this situation is so crazy. A car crash shouldn't be shrouded in this much mystery._

_If I keep on thinking about this it's only going to drive me crazy. So I throw my clothes off and finally take my shower._

_~~°~~_

_Sleep came easy to me last night. I have nothing planned for today. I'm just gonna chill._

_"What do you mean your leaving?"_

_"I just can't do this anymore."_

_What the hell? Where is that coming from. It sounds so loud like it's in this room but I don't have a t.v in here._

_"What do you mean? What about us?"_

_I get up and walk to living room wondering if I left the TV on. It's not on. Strange._

_"Us? You never said that all of the nights you spent at Bob's house."_

_I go to my window and I notice to people arguing at the very in of the block they look like tiny specks and they aren't screaming. Why can I hear them?_

_Before I can do that I'm brought to a different problem my growling stomach. Fuck I didn't eat anything yesterday. Am I trying to kill myself? I should worry about that sound shit another time._

_I grab more than I normally would and once I take the first bite my teeth immediately hurt._

_Okay I can't do this I'm going on a walk. Fuck this._

_~~°~~_

_The sky looks very light and gloomy. I can tell it's going to start pouring any minute. I don't mind though._

_My thoughts are running so rampant._

_"Hey mister watch out!" I turn around and see a car flying towards me._

_Somehow I manage to dodge it by running to the side. I was quick too quick._

_I can hear so many cats meowing at me. I feel so dizzy I'm just going to go home._

_This dream I dream is so realistic. I'm laying on the forest floor surrounded by rabbits and raccoons._

_I feel pretty wet as though it rained. I realize I'm only in my boxers. I feel something ticklish. A caterpillar is crawling on my arm._

_The ground starts shaking a little and the animals start to flee. "Ahh!" A heard of Deer come storming in like a stampede. I get up and make a run for it with the deer now pursuing me._

_I manage to somehow jump over a fence. I land in something cold,wet, blue and cruel. An ocean or so I think. Swimming to the top is all it takes to see a man with his mouth agape smelling like fear staring at me as he holds his watering hose._

_"Wrong house so sorry." I say quickly leaving._

_What the hell is wrong with me?_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bored I'm writing so much. Thanks to the virus every school in Virginia (where I live) got closed for the rest of the year. 😧 So yeah expect a lot of chapters daily. Unless I catch writers block. 😞 Enjoy.

I haven't seen Jason since I dropped him off at his house. I'm so worried about him. I should have kept a better eye on him.

The studio looks like how it normally does. Semi clean with blue paint peeling off the walls.

I freeze once I make it to the door of the room we practice in. Peppermint, wood and flowers. Jason- he's already in there.

I'm already on edge but if that fucker tries to jump me I could easily overpower him.

I open the door and I see Jason sitting in a chair looking at his bass. His fingernails look longer and he has more hair growing on his face.

"Hey how's it going?" I ask. It's very unusual for me to ask Jason that.

He looks up at me with this intense glare. "Wouldn't you like to know. As you can tell I'm doing fucking fine."

I can sense the anger off him. I give him wide eyes. Jason never talks to me like this ever. Normally I would be fucking fuming ready to punch his lights out. But I know what he's going through and I haven't exactly been completely honest.

Jason immediately grows a look of regret and fear. "James! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry about it." I place my guitar case down and take a seat next to him. "Wanna talk about it?"

If I wanna keep an eye on him I should start now. Better late than never. I still wanna keep some distance however.

Jason puts his head in his hands and let's out an exhausted sigh."I think there is something seriously wrong with me." I can tell he doesn't really trust me.

I could give out another insult but I know now is not the time. "Like what?" I ask though I already know.

Jason turns his face in my direction m "You won't believe me if I told you."

A laugh escapes my lips. "You'll be surprised what I believe."

Jason gives me a hopeful look. Before he can even tell me Kirk and Lars just have to walk in. I let a low growl that they don't catch. Jason does however and gives me a look. I know he's disturbed that he could even hear something that low.

" Why are you two already here?" Kirk asks.

"It's 11:00." Jason says.

The guys roll their eyes and ignore him. I can tell that upset him unlike normal.

Kirk and Lars go to their instruments without saying a word. "What happened to you two the other night?" Lars asks.

"Yeah you two just up and disappeared." Kirk says.

I don't want to bring that night up again. "Car crash." I say bluntly.

"Did Jason's troll looking face cause a distraction?" Lars asks.

Anger starts fuming off Jason and I can tell he wants to beat the hell out of Lars.

I patt his shoulder. "Don't worry about it." I say with a certain tone making him chill out.

Having to clean the bloody body parts of Lars off the floor is the last thing I want to do.

"Lets play damage inc." I say.

The guys are up for. Of course I watch Jason when we're playing.

He's not headbanging his ass off like normal. The volume of our instruments makes him grimace.

Jason's hand slips and he fucks up. Making us stop and look at him. " Jesus Christ Newkid are you retarded?" Kirk asks.

Oh fuck. That and the loud sound set him off. I can hear a very loud thought of ripping Lars and Kirk apart.

" Newsted ." I call out and he turns to me. His eyes...fucking beautiful.... Not the time to sound gay.

Those golden yellow eyes I first saw three nights ago are back. Jason starts growling and I know he's damn near gone. Lars and Kirk are scared shitless though they didn't see his eyes But I'm not, he can't hurt me. He won't Hurt me.

Placing my hand on his shoulder I look him straight in the eyes. "Jason." I say in a tone I know will get through to him. I don't really know what it is all I know is that he'll listen to me and me alone.

I smile at him and he becomes less tense and starts calming down .

Lars and Kirk are surprised I even used his first name. "We're getting some air." I say to all of them dragging Jason out of the door while Lars yells what the fuck? At Kirk.

* * *

" What the fuck is wrong with me?" Jason asks after I take him outside to cool off.

Maybe I should just tell him. But I don't want to face the music. I should take responsibility.

" James. There is something happening to me. I hear things I shouldn't hear. I can smell things I shouldn't smell. Sense things, I shouldn't sense and I'm faster than I should be. You have to believe me." Jason pleads grabbing onto my shirt.

I grab his hands and gently remove them."I believe you."

Jason gets this bothered look on his face and rolls up his sleeve showing me something I'm all too aware of. My bite.

He holds out his wrist."James you know what this is this don't you?"

"No." I say completely lying.

Jason stares at me almost interrogating me with his eyes."You're a goddamn liar. I know you're lying I can smell it. Be fucking honest." Jason says moving closer to me.

I should. I should but I just can't. "You'll hate me."

Jason rolls his eyes and starts walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Fuck this."

Am I really going to let him leave? "What about your bass?" I ask.

"I'll get it when I come back. See you when I see you." Jason says sounding so sad and defeated walking off into the distance.


	10. Chapter Ten

James is fucking lying to me there is no doubt in my mind. It's been two days since that cursed band practice. I feel so otherworldly today and I don't know why.

All of the weird things things that have been going on with me have seemed to intensify. I feel so hot as well which is unusual since the weather tells a different story.

My sleep walking hasn't changed either if that's any indication by the leaves and branches stuck in my hair.

I need to get out of my house so I walk to my mailbox. My yard should be cared for more the grass is over grown and dead. My fence is rusty.

My neighbors dog is being an annoying bitch and loudly barking at me trying to make me deaf. I glare at it and in a few seconds it whimpers and backs off. 

Hmm I wonder what I did. The abnormally loud ringing of my phone brings my attention to my house.

"Who the fuck is it?" I ask picking up the phone.

"You talk to your mother like that Jason?" It's James of course it's that liar.

"Is there something you want to say to me. If you're just going to keep me out of the loop and give me a run around you can hang the fuck up." I harshly say.

What the hell is my problem? I never talk to James like that because I know he'll beat me to a bloody pulp.

"Feisty aren't we Jason. I'm calling because I completely forgot what tonight is..." James hesitates pissing me off more.

"What is it? Huh James November first. So what? This is damn bullshit."

"It's the new moon Jason!" James yells sounding desperate.

I dryly laugh. "So what why does that matter? Should I be worried about something?"

James says nothing. I'm sick and tired of this shit.

"James! I know there's something going on. Why can't you tell me? You keep on hiding it from me and I'm sick of it."

It's silent almost making me think he's hung but I can still hear his breathing. "You wouldn't understand."

"You fucking asshole!! If this has something to do with my health and the changes of my body I would understand. Don't make that decision for me!"

I feel so vexed right now. How can he just sit there and lie to me.

"Jason calm down."

"You bastard. I'll silt your fucking throat." I say sounding so different, evil,venomous and deadly.

I slam the phone down so hard it cracks making my hand sting.

"FUCK!!!!!" I screech.

~~°~~

It's night now and my room is completely dark because I didn't turn the light on. Besides I feel so hot it's unbearable.

"Ugh hah." I feel as though I'll die of heat exhaustion.

I'm not sick I don't have a fever. A shower, I need a shower. It's the only way I can cool off.

I practically rip my shirt off before I run to my bathroom and slam my door shut.

"Hah." I can see the moon from my dusty Window. I feel drawn to it somehow. 

I shake my head I have other things to worry about. I feverishly tear the rest of my clothes off.

The water feels so good. So cold and so relaxing. I close my eyes and dark thoughts invade.

'Massacre a entire family. Slice their throats,rip off their heads and devour their hearts all under the guidance of the moon.'

My eyes shoot open and I feel a massive pain in my head. What in the actual fuck?!

I stand up and dry off. I still feel hot and my head feels like it's going to explode. Now my teeth feel even more pain,Now my fucking fingernails.

I wipe down my foggy mirror and what I see horrifies me.

I have yellow eyes and my fingernails are growing right before my eyes. The taste of blood fills my mouth so I open it and see fangs growing out of my teeth.

"No, No, No!" What the fuck this can't be real.

So much blood leaks from my hand when I punch my mirror. 

"Shit!!" I turn in the direction of the moon. I'm drawn to it and I can't look away. 

Nausea overtakes me and I'm gone. The last thing I hear is the shattering of a window.


	11. Chapter Eleven

How stupid can I get? How the fuck can I forget last night was the new moon. My plan was to keep my mouth shut until about two or three days before. Now I've run out of time.

I shouldn't have left Jason alone what the hell is my problem? That doesn't do any good, I should know. I left him high and dry.

I've spent the whole night looking for him while trying to control myself.

I couldn't find Jason anywhere. I checked his house and he wasn't there. Because of his cracked window I know he went into the woods. I've been searching them for hours now. And the suns starting to come up.

Bloodlust is strong. There is no telling how far gone Jason is. He could be a full beast or in between. 

Either way he's deadly and unless I find him soon bodies are going to drop. If they haven't already.

I'm right in front of a very old looking tree. I can smell Jason's scent I know he's close by.

I move some loose branches out. Walking some more a flock of animals run past me. Stupid bastards.

It takes a few more steps until I'm met with the mesmerizing sight of Jason with blood all over him looking very inhuman as he slaughters a deer.

James you idiot how do you find that attractive?... Well I'm basically a fucking animal and unlike most I find this very enchanting.

I mentality face palm. Not the time or place to act gay. I walk closer to him.

"Jason!" I call out.

I get his attention, he glares at me with his yellow eyes and snarls at me with his fangs.

"It's me James." I say.

Jason stares at me for a long time until he turns away. "Don't fucking look at me!" 

He slowly backs up and runs off. "JASON!!!" I scream.

I have to get him. So I chase after him.

He almost out runs me but I pick up the pace and end up on his heels.

"Stop."

He doesn't listen so I grab his arm. That only causes him to flinch and fall back rolling down the rocky but small cliff.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh!" Jason screams.

"Oh fuck." I let out.

~~°~~

I manage to chase after him after he rolls down the cliff. Tripping a few times of course.

After I reach him the sight I'm greeted by isn't too pretty. No shit James.

I slowly walk up to his naked body and put my arm on his shoulder. "Look at me." I say, more like demand.

It coaxes Jason to face me. He doesn't look as inhuman but he still has yellow eyes and fangs.

I throw him in my arms once he starts shaking. "It's going to be all right."

Is it really? I do the most useful thing I've done these past several days and pick his naked and bloody body up bridal style.

It would be insane to throw his bloody body in my car with his dick hanging out. So I let force him into my leather Jacket though it doesn't really do the trick.

We sit next to each other in the car. The silence is so tense and unbearable.

Jason is just playing with his claws now soiled with blood refusing to say anything to me.

I turn the radio on letting my Judas Priest cassette play. The sound is up really loud. Jason growls at me.

"Turn that shit off." He demands.

Am I really going to take demands from him? 

Jason takes the cassette out of the player and cracks it in half.

"Jason what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I say looking at the damage.

Jason turns his attention to the window. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my house to get you cleaned up. And keep an eye on you."

Jason scoffs. "Keeping an Eye on me. Don't you think you're a little too late?"

"I really don't like your smartass attitude." I reply.

"Do you think I really give a shit. After everything that's fucking happened. You are a complete ASSHOLE."

I'm an asshole? Okay yes but still. "We'll talk about this later." I say not wanting to get into some chaotic fight in my run down car.

"That is so swell. Finally telling me the truth after all of this time. Bravo James, Bravo your such an outstanding man." Jason says clapping sounding so sarcastic.

"Look fucker. Shut the fuck up or I will kick your ass." I say sounding threatening.

Jason rolls his eyes and very reluctantly shuts up.

~~°~~

After we enter my house things don't get better. Jason practically runs into the shower and doesn't say a word to me.

Am I really ready to explain this? I should just get it over with.

"I got you some clothes." I say after I knock on the bathroom he's been practically living in for the past hour.

The door open a hand pops out taking the clothes then the door slams shut.

It's another ten minutes until the door opens. Revealing Jason with the same yellow eyes and claws wearing my clothes. Looking livid.

The next thing I know he's trying to pin me to the wall with his claws on my throat. Thinking he can over power me. Cute really.

"You fucking bastard, tell me what I want to fucking know or I will slit your fucking throat from ear to ear." He says sounding deadly.

I easily grab him and spin him in the other direction and now he's pinned against the wall.

"I'll tell you if you chill the fuck out and stop trying to slit my throat."

He gives in so I let him go. We sit on the bed and stares at me, waiting.

"What in the hell did you do me? What even are you? Do you hate me that much you wanted to make suffer?"

Woah, woah, woah, woah. I don't hate him. Though I did say hated him over a hundred times.

"I don't hate you. It isn't like that. I did it to save you."

"Save me from what?" Jason asks.

"The car crash wasn't an accident. We were attacked by these hunters with arrows and you got shot. So I saved you. I wouldn't let you die."

I can see the understanding grow in his eyes. "What are we?" 

"Wolves." I say bluntly.

Jason doesn't say a word. "Look I'm sorry I didn't want you to-

"I don't care about that. If you would have told me the truth upfront I would have understood, I woulda forgave you. But you lied to me. I begged you to tell me and you just lied to me. I don't even know why. I don't even know why you do everything that you do. Treating me like complete shit I thought I knew why but clearly I don't. Being a cock block. You said you hate me but now you don't. Why?"

I don't fucking know. What should I tell him? I find you attractive and deep down inside I like you more than I should and I want to protect you with my life.

"I don't know. Drop it."

Jason gets up. "How in the fuck can J drop it? I'm an animal thanks to you and you lied to my face. I needed you and you weren't there. And you want me to let it go. You haven't always been like this have you?"

I look at him giving my answer. "Did you drop it when that mutt bit you?" I look down.

"Didn't think so." Jason says.

He walks towards the door. "Where are you going? You don't have shoes or a car."

"I don't need shoes and I quit. I'm fucking leaving Metallica." 

"You can't do that!" I say.

Jason looks back at me."Watch me James."

J put my head in my hands. He can't be serious. I won't let him quit. There's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen. But there is no use trying to change his mind now. "I'm giving you a ride."

~~°~~

I'm ridiculous. I really let Jason walk outside with yellow eyes and claws. 

James you are failing at this. Whatever this is.

"Ah! What is that? That animal is going to slaughter something." My annoying neighbor Ms. Beatrice says watering her plants.

"You stupid bitch! Do I look like an animal to you? You'd probably suck an animal's dick because you look so desperate. How about you shut the fuck up and suck mine." Jason yells back at her.

That was complete overkill. I honestly like this side of Jason. Too bad he wants to murder me. I can't blame him. Wait he didn't tell her to suck his dick. No one can fucking touch him.

I drag him and throw him back into the car. 

"So sorry he's not in his right mind." I say.

"All thanks to you. You rat faced bastard. This bite on my fucking wrist is a reminder of what you did to me. Fucking remember that." He says once I step into the car.

My eyes flash red scaring him. "Jason you are really starting to get on my bad side. Shut the fuck up. I know you're very upset with me and I can't blame you. But you're going to have learn how to watch your damn tone. You want me to leave you alone but I won't I'm going to make sure you stay." I say sounding serious.

"Not unless you take some responsibility." Jason says his features finally returning to normal.


	12. Chapter Twelve

My life is over. No that is not being over dramatic. I can never go back to how my life once was. 

I'm always going to have this fucking beast inside of me trying to crawl out. I slaughtered a deer with my cold dead hands. And I don't regret a second of it.

I should feel horrible I should feel disgusted. But I just can't. I don't know anything about myself. Of course that piece of shit James didn't tell me anything. He fucking lied to me and left me alone when I needed him the most. The one time I really needed him and he chose not to be there.

I would have understood had he just told me. He did it to save my life. But he lied and kept his mouth shut. Then he gets pissed when I lay into him. Is he really that surprised?

I'm just so angry. Angry about everything. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have laid into that woman that hard or at all. Now that I think about it at practice I almost attacked Kirk and Lars. That's what they get for being assholes maybe now they'd shut the fuck up.

James hates me he must. Keeping it a secret and just watching me suffer in silence. He was probably laughing his ass off thinking I finally got what I deserved. He probably only saved my life because he isn't that cruel. Came to get me because he didn't want me to kill any hot babes.

James got his ultimate wish now I'm finally quitting Metallica. I don't know where I'm going all I know is that I'm gone. The guys and a lot of the fans wanted me gone and I'm gone.

But I need answers first I need to go to a library. Yes A library reading is fundamental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapter is extremely short. 😧 I've been too busy working on my other story I Love (To Hurt) You. If you like Pearl Jam and Soundgarden you should go check it out. 
> 
> ~Thanks for Reading 😊


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I'm in an actual library looking this shit up because James is a shit head. Unfortunately I'm surrounded by these stupid ass humans. I'm glad I'm in the far back.

This information is pissed poor. I mean really?

'Turns on the full moon at midnight. Hair grows from its face.' Yeah that didn't happen. 'Has big feet and is the enemy of vampires.' What the hell do they even exist?

I can imagine it now. 'Ugh no turn off the sun. I'm melting I'm melting.' Funny.

This gothic looking teenage girl appears next to me looking at what I'm reading.

"You into wolves?" She asks.

"Not really. Just doing research. What's it to ya?"

She giggles, I give an odd look. "You can't do research with those children books." She looks around. "Wait here I have the perfect book."

She walks away and goes to the far back digging through the pile of dusty and old books that no one looks through. 

I'm so desperate I'm letting a random teenager help me. She comes back about five minutes later holding this very old and battered looking book and hands it to me.

"If you want to know about werewolves read this. It has everything you could possibly think of."

I look at the title ' lycanthrope DNA .' WTF

I give her a thankful smile. "Thanks kid."

She gives me this look. "I have a feeling we'll see each other more often." And she leaves.

What the fuck was that?

~~°~~

Besides the weird interaction I'm very thankful for her help. I mean this is Really good information.

'Only turns on the New moon. Looks like an actual wolf. Has a great sense of smell. Gets angry easily. Can heal pretty quickly.'

Cool shit but the next line is just absurd and ridiculous. 'Submissive males can bare children.'

I die laughing making everyone's eyes turn to the only man in the room not caring that it's a silent library. Fuck em I don't care.

Really? If I get fucked by a man I could get pregnant? Imagine that would be hilarious. Remember kids always use a condom. 

The sound of footsteps gets louder and louder. My mood turns a little sour because I know he's here.

I don't hate James. I couldn't, I'm just so upset with him. He needs to take responsibility.

He sits right next to me without saying a word. "How'd you find me?" I ask.

"You were easy to track down." 

"Yeah well if you talked me into not quitting don't. It's too dangerous I'll hurt someone."

"No you won't I'll help you."

I scoff. I want him to be there I do, but will he? "You didn't help me before. Why now? Besides I researched."

James gives me a peculiar look. "You went to a public library and did research?"

"It seems weird but this book is legit." I scoot the book over to him.

James starts reluctantly reading."Hmm. You're right this book is legit."

I have to know. "Can I ask you something?"

James looks at me."Go ahead shoot."

"Can we get pregnant?"

James looks at me like I just told him I was a dwarf. He deeply laughs drawing more attention. "Why in the fuck would you ask that?"

"Turn to page five." 

James does as I say and looks extremely astonished. "Ew what the fuck? Disgusting. How can a man carry a baby?"

"Can you imagine if you got pregnant?" I ask.

"Jason please don't imagine shit like that besides I submit to no one." He says with this predatory gaze that freaks me out.

"Okay can I ask you something else?" He gives me the go ahead. "What do our eye colors mean?"

"I have know idea. I don't get into the whole research thing."

'Why am I not surprised? He doesn't seem like he researches anything.'

"Hey watch it!" James says.

"How the fuck did you know I thought that?"

"Look I don't maybe I should do more research."

He hands the book back to me and I notice a strange piece of paper in one of the pages. I grab it and it is strange.

'Come to the very old house on baker street by the woods tommorow. Ps I know who you are Jason 😉'

What the fuck?

"Jason what is that in your hand?" James asks.

"Just some scrap paper left in this book." I say. I know James can tell I'm not being completely honest but he lets it go.

This four eyed librarian comes up to us with a stern look on her face.

"Young men this is a library. Learn how to follow the rules or get out."

"Fuck you." I say getting a shocked look from her.

"Yeah, we aren't good at following rules especially from some stupid bitch." James says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuine question should I make Jason get pregnant? Comment your response if you want. 
> 
> ~Thanks


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in about a month and a half and I'm sorry. I wasn't the biggest fan of chapter 13 or 12. I didn't have a clear plan for the direction I wanted to take with this. I've spent this past month working on so many other stories and I was more proud of those. The rest of these chapters might have a different tone and direction because all of the newer things I have written have extremely long chapters and take more risk not just with plot but execution.
> 
> Anyways- Enjoy.

A run down white house surrounded by a rusty and busted fence and a broken tree trunk makes it's way in the distance.

I'm on Baker street going to some strangers house. If they tried anything I could slit their throats.

No, no, no Jason that's a horrible idea. That isn't human at all. Oh wait I'm not human. So if I wanted to would it really matter.

I would blame James till the day I died. Not because he turned me but because he lied about it and wasn't there.

Two weeks ago I would have never even thought about walking to a strangers house. I was only worried about getting laid. Now things have certainly changed.

I walk closer and closer until I'm jerked back into a soft chest and arms are protectively wrapped around me.

"Jason." It's James why am I not surprised he tracked me down.

I turn as far as I can to face him. "Why are you here?" This is one of the first times in awhile I haven't come off like a prick to him.

"I'm not letting you go into a complete strangers house, alone."

"I'll be fine. Why do you care anyway? If I died I die, it won't leave a dent in anything."

He growls animalistic in my ear. I unconsciously lean in closer to him. "Not true....Think of this as an apology for lying to you."

It was a sweet jester but it still wasn't enough. "I don't know what else you want from me jase. I'll be there for you and I'm here now."

"That doesn't change what happened before. I'm still quitting the band."

He wraps his arms tighter around me. "No you're not."

I snort. "You gonna do some magical shit and force me to stay?"

"Even if I told you to, you'd still leave or do what you wanted. I couldn't really stop you."

I bet he wanted to if he could but I do have a mind of my own and so does he. "This is stupid of me. I shouldn't have even came here."

"You're not wrong." James says. I roll my eyes. "I'm about just as stupid for coming along."

He walks next to me and pulls the sleeve of my jacket dragging me along. He isn't rough or anything, I know he isn't going to let up.

We quietly walk to the front porch, not saying a word. James gets in front of me a puts his ear to the door.

"Hear anything?" I ask.

He stays like that for a few more seconds. "No. I don't hear anything."

As soon as he says that the door flies open and an old lady appears holding up an old meat cleaver looking ready to strike.

"James!"

He jumps back with a jolt. "Would you meddling kids quit eavesdropping at my door and get on in here."

I look at James and he looks at her. "Why should we trust you?" He says.

"You unruly young man by the looks of it nobody should trust you."

He rolls his eyes and groan and I giggle. Getting a look from James I still laugh getting him to shake his head and lightly smile.

I stand pretty close to James as we walk into to the rundown house. Cobwebs and dust are everywhere making me cough.

James wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer. He's been touching me like this the whole day but I'm not complaining. He pisses me off but I don't mind this.

The girl that I saw at the library comes hopping down the steps. "Jason, I'm so glad you could make it. See grandma I knew they'd come."

I'm alarmed again. "How the fuck do you know my name?"

The grandmother looks unpleased by my mouth. James deeply laughs. "Jason don't swear in front of her shes just a kid."

"I'm not a child... James. I can't believe it I'm finally meeting you."

He's visibly taken aback. "Are you a medium or some shit?"

The grandmother gives me another look. "I'm a huge Metallica fan. You don't know how much. I have your posters on my wall."

James glares at me. "You brought me to the house of a stalker."

"I never told your ass to fucking come."

"I am not a stalker. My name is Coral"

Me and James stare at her in disbelief before laughing in her face. "That is some of the most dumbest shit I ever heard. Let's get out of here before I lose brain cells." James says.

I follow him to the door. "Wait!" We don't listen. "I know your wolves."

I take a glance and James completely stops. "Don't listen to her. She helped me find the book."

James shrugs and continues on. He opens the door and we plan to make our escape. "I'm like you."

We roll our eyes and decide to give her a look to humor her. Her eyes are an unnatural glowing blue and her finger nails are growing.

James gives me a puzzled look. "Can we talk?" She asks

She motions for the couch James hesitates but I go over only for him to grab my wrist and stop me. "This isn't really a good idea."

"If it isn't we can always slit her throat."

"Jason one day you're going to make us catch a murder case."

I giggle like an girl and we sit down with caution.

~~°~~

"What's this all about? Why did you lure him here?" James roughly asks.

She plays with her pig tales and looks at me. "I could tell by the way you were researching in the library you needed some help."

"Help with what? If you're just going to tell me I'm an animal I'm well aware."

"We aren't animals. We shouldn't think so low of ourselves."

"Whatever you say."

"Why should we listen to anything you have to say? What is a fourteen year old brat going to help anyone with? You don't even know our problems." James says.

"Actually dude I'm 456. My grandma is 5,080. Her English isn't the best. I know there where hunters after you. They're after all of us. I've been investigating the deaths of our kind in this area for quite some time now."

She pulls a tattered and blood stained, folded note from her pocket and hands it to James.

He opens it and his eyes go wide. I lean over to see what it is.

Once I do I see it's a list with every name crossed out. Even James. "W-what is this?" He asks.

"I found it on a dead hunter a few days back. It's a list of every creature they've killed or plan on killing. Your name is crossed out so they must think you're dead."

James sighs. "How the fuck did they even find out?"

"I have no clue. But it seems they always do. What makes it worse is that you two are in the most popular metal band in the world. You're bound to get recognized."

James looks distressed now. I can't blame him but it's odd for him to get like that. "Is there anything else we should be aware of?" I ask.

"Just look out for each other, then you should probably be fine."

James starts lifting himself until the girl throws a book at him. "What is this?"

"A book that goes into more detail then the one at the library. It seems like you need more research."

James snatches the book from her and we stand up and go to leave. "Jason are you single?"

James growls at her and drags me out of there. "Can I have your autograph?"

James stomps faster dragging me harder. "Would you fucking stop?!"

"See you soon?" She desperately asks.

James drags me all the way to his car and places me in getting in after me.

He places his head in his hands and punches the steering wheel. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bit you I'm a fucking fool."

He's really sorry? "I don't really care about that. You tried to save my life though you hate me and for that I'm thankful. But what you did after makes me want to fucking murder you."

He scowls and gives me a glum look surprisingly not jumping down my throat because of my tone.


End file.
